A variety of electrical connecting devices are designed for utilization with a flat flexible circuit which may be mounted directly in circuit with terminal pins, for instance. Generally, a flat flexible circuit includes a flat flexible dielectric substrate having one or more holes therein for receiving one or more terminal pins. A ductile conductive film or other circuit trace system is deposited on the substrate in an area at least about the hole or holes. The terminal pins are inserted into the holes in the substrate to establish electrical and mechanical connections between the pins and the flat flexible circuit. Normally, each hole is smaller in diameter than a respective pin. Alternatively, the pin may be punched through the flat flexible circuit to establish the electrical and mechanical connection therewith.
One of the problems with connecting devices as described above is that the flexible circuit is difficult to manipulate and assemble in the connector in order to properly locate the holes in the circuit with the terminal pins. If attempts are made to insert the terminal pins in misaligned holes, the circuit and/or pins can be damaged or, at least, the embracing interface of the circuit about the pins becomes torn, enlarged or otherwise damaged. Another problem involves damage to the circuit after it is properly assembled in the connecting device. If extraneous pulling forces, for instance, are exerted on the flexible circuit, the interface area of the circuit about the terminal pins can be torn, enlarged or otherwise damaged which, in turn, results in inferior or incomplete connections between the terminal pins and the conductive film or other circuit trace on the flexible circuit. The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems involved with electrical connecting devices for flexible circuits or substrates.